Over the study period a large number of animals has been processed for investigations on the biology of S. haematobium, S. intercalatum, S. bovis, and S. mattheei. Considerable data, information, and biologic specimens have accumulated from definitive hosts infected with these schistosomes. In the coming year, schistosomes will be processed and studied to correlate biologic parameters with host-parasite relationships in several schistosome-definitive host systems. Particular attention will be given to the processing of materials which will support pathologic aspects of experimental schistosomiasis. Reports will be prepared on tumors and related pathology observed in the urinary bladder of several primates, thus contributing to the belief that certain lower mammals systems may be employed for investigations in bladder carcinogenesis. Parasitologic and pathologic profiles will be described for hamsters infected with members of the S. haematobium complex for different periods of time. Preliminary observations indicate a possible use of the hamster for expanded studies in bladder involvement. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Experimental schistosomiasis haematobia in bushbaby (Galago crassicaudatus), patas (Erythrocebus patas), and grivet (Cercopithecus aethiops). R. E. Kuntz, T. C. Huang, and J. A. Moore. J. Med. Primatol. 4:154-164, 1975. Miscellaneous mammals (Dasypus novemcinctus, Myocastor coypus, Procyon lotor, and Bassaricus astutus) as hosts for Schistosoma haematobium (Iran). R. E. Kuntz, J. A. Moore, and T. C. Huang. Proc. Okla. Acad. Sci. 55:143-146, 1975.